1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games, and more specifically, to a board game having multiple non-planar playing surfaces on which playing pieces are advanced sequentially from one playing surface to the next.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ball-sending game as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 55-286 has a concave groove-formed ball passage, a ball-sending member, and obstacles located on both surfaces of a board. A connecting hole facilitates passage of a ball through both faces of the board. The object of the connecting hole is to expand the area of the board face or playing surface, and thus, to provide games which can be played for a longer time.
The game disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese publication has only a single type of game and thus can become monotonous to play.